Succumb
by Ozhika
Summary: Life is never what it seems, Hellboy knows that better than anyone. There is always more questions than answers, but he didn't care about that, only solutions. But what can he do when his very existence is put into question? Neeka is cursed to be the carrier of Armageddon, but she never had to face it. Until she met him. [Story takes bits from the comics and animated movies.]
1. Gamayun

_"Tresh'ne mit..."_

The whispering voice in her head drowned out all other sound.

_"Ser j mox lemdeq..."_

Tossing in her sleep, fingers felt like they were tightening around her throat, digging into her mind.

_"__**ZEH FI KROMAT, KATKRIO**__."_

She shot upright and took a deep breathe of chilling air into her lungs, sweat made her hair cling to her face. Her breath was hot, but she was cold to her core.

Throwing off the dirty blanket, she rolled over to the floor. Her home was a dilapidated building that had been quarantined after a bug infestation that was taken care of years ago. No one came back to claim the home after that so, barren and torn apart after years of homeless looters and tagging by various gangs, it became a lesser known shelter. But for Neeka, it was a sanctuary.

She pulled her dry and stale clothing from the rafters above, where she had placed them the night before after she cleaned them in the nearby river. The hour was early, and she had work to do.

Hellboy hated mornings like these; waking up at three for some Godforsake'n bullshit and dry coffee. The alarm went off while he was in the deepest part of REM, and he didn't much care for that.

"You'll be all right, Big Guy." Kate spoke softly as she held open a box of doughnuts for the beast.

"Yea, tell that to my subconscious." He responded gruffly as he grabbed the entire box.

She smirked, "It's a simple job; a group of Gamayun have flown a bit too close to our flock."

"So," Red grunted with a mouthful of food, "I jus' kill'em?"

"You and a few other guys are going to go see what they want." Manning spoke as he entered the room. "They have no reason to be this far south." He gave a motion with his head, "So, let's get going so I can go back to sleep. Agent Sapien is meeting us upstairs."

Red rolled his yellow eyes, he hoped this would be simple but he doubted his luck.

Perched on the tallest building on the street, Neeka kept on alert. Her ears faced north and her eyes scanned the horizon. They should have been here by now, she spoke internally, this is bull-

The sound of approaching vehicles silenced all thought. Eyes flicked to the street below as people came out of the trucks. 'Too odd,' Neeka thought, 'Who is awake at this hour?' This would ruin everything, they needed to go.

Hellboy delicately put each bullet into the cylinder of the Samaritan, all glowing a magnificent white.

Abe blinked, "Petroleum Nitrate?"

"You betcha," Red gave a wink and a sleepy grin, "Along with a few other additives. Explosive shit, literally."

A slide opened where Hellboy could peek through and see the driver, except Manning's face appeared. "Now, no messing around. I want to get in, get out. Understood?"

"Eh, aye captain." HB said with a sarcastically pleasing smile.

"Good." He let the slide slam shut.

"Prick." Red murmured as the truck came to a halt.

Neeka watched as the men climbed out, when she saw him... She should have expected the rumors were true, but seeing was believing. The tall red... thing stepped under a streetlight where Neeka could get a better view of him; long trench coat, shaved down stubs on his forehead, a large rock-like weapon in his right hand, and a thick red and hairless tail. What was he?

He glanced up as if checking the skies and she hid. The fuck were they doing here? No one else should be here, something was wrong.

That was when she picked up the sound.

"Ya hear that, Blue?" HB said as he pointed up with a stone finger.

Abe tilted his head to allow noise from above reach his ear holes better. "The squawking?"

"That's our pals, the Gamayun." He gave a motion at him, "Better check your little Boyscout book, ya might learn somethin'."

The fishman gave him a look before grabbing the yellowed and withered thing, flicking through it for the correct page.

Moments later, a winged beast nearly fell to the ground in landing, giving out a shrill cry. It had the body of a bird the size of a small car, but the chest and head of a beautiful woman, eyes all black.

All men took aim and waited for an order but Hellboy simply cocked his gun. "Bye bye, fella." He positioned and shut one eye for good measure and when it wasn't looking...

A loud blast, then contact before a larger explosion. Hellboy smirked, pleased.

The Gamayun gave out a sharp yell before lowering its head to the ground and gagging, vomiting onto itself.

Red made a face, "Blue, what's it doing?"

Abe glanced up, "A healing method, the acid in its stomach helps-"

"Forget I asked," He raised his gun again when suddenly...

"Stop!" A female voice cried out.

Hellboy looked up to see someone jump from a rooftop to the ground in front of the puking creature. Quickly running his eyes over her, he singled out a few key features; a long brown, cat-like tail with a white end, ears on the top of her head, and her abnormal, hairless arched feet with clawed toes. He let his gun reflexively lower from his target, "Who the hell are you?"

Without warning, the creature behind here flared up, outstretching its wings and then swiped its foot through the air, digging claws into her side. She yelped when she hit the ground, scratching at the thing.

Red began to unload when she shouted at him to cease, "Stop! You're ruining everything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shoot it!" Tom yelled, "Kill it now!"

"No!" Neeka yelled over him before the Gamayun silenced her by shrieking its ear-piercing voice at her. Neeka covered her ears as Hellboy shot again, striking its wing. The beast flapped in attempt to take flight, but it was grounded.

Now free, Neeka scrambled to her feet. She held her side with one hand as she stood. "Эй! Некрасиво!" She shouted.

The 'yun turned and craned its neck. "Что вы хотите, Сука‽" Its voice was raspy and harsh.

"What are they saying?" Abe whispered to Hellboy.

He didn't take his eyes off them, "They're flirting."

Neeka raised her free hand and pointed directly at the Gamayun, "Сердце."

It looked down at its chest and then back up to her, grinning. "Приди получи это." It replied sinisterly.

Neeka suddenly began running as fast as she could at the thing. It raised its wings in response, as if ready to strike. Although, before it got a chance, Neeka's hand sliced through flesh and clawed deeply into the chest of the creature.

It let out a cough and then another gag before spitting up blood, spraying it onto her face. She tore out a bloodied organ, ripping it free from the body as it slumped to the ground. Neeka smirked, "Понял."

"What the hell was that?!" Manning shouted once the scene had finally finished. "Who do you think you are, interrupting a government investigation!"

"Who the hell do you think **you** are?!" Neeka barred her teeth, "Attacking a creature that has done you no harm!"

"What? **_You_** killed it!"

"No," Abe spoke up, pointing across the open street where the corpse lie. "She didn't."

With much pain, the Gamayun struggled upright again. The men took aim but Neeka raised her hand, "No, leave it."

Tom gawked at her, "You are not in charge of-"

"Shut up, asshole."

As the Gamayun stood, three others came from the sky and landed beside it. They studied their conrad before looking to Neeka and giving out sharp cries. Neeka held up the heart she had stolen from the beast and they silenced. All lowered their heads for a moment before taking flight. One 'yun took the injured in its claws, then took off into the night.

"What just happened?" Hellboy said as he put his gun back in its holster.

Abe spoke into his book, "A hierarchy was just established."

"That's one way of putting it." Neeka said as she slung the organ over her shoulder.

"You gonna eat that?" HB asked.

"No, want it?"

"Yes!" She threw it at him and he caught it in his stone hand, examining it. "It's _so_ difficult to find a fresh one of these."

Abe grimaced at it before looking over to the woman who was walking away. "Wait!" He shouted after her.

She stopped with a sigh, "What?"

He raised one hand, "You are hurt, let me help you."

"Let her rot." Manning murmured a distance away.

Neeka scoffed, "No thanks, I'm busy."

"But-" Before he could reply, she jumped up high, landing on the rooftop and disappearing. Abe pursed his lips before returning to the truck.


	2. Secure

The hour was late, but Abraham's mind was still working. He sat alone in the library, across the room from his tank on the couch. He wasn't quite ready for bed yet but his body asked to be put off-duty.

He was flipping through his book again, rereading, when he heard loud thuds coming from down the hall. Abe knew immediately who was coming-and that he was drunk.

He busted loudly through the doors without care or mind. "Ya readin' that old book again?"

"Good evening to you, too." Abraham responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hellboy giving him a somber smirk, three beers hanging by plastic that dangled from his fingers as he leaned against the wall.

"Whatcha lookin' up?"

Abe turned back, bringing his legs onto the couch. "Ancient Japanese folklore." He said, trying to be undescriptive.

"Eh… Those… Cat demons?" Hellboy slurred.

Abe blinked, looking back at him. "How did you-"

He gave him a look, "Blue," Red broke another beer free as he sauntered over and sat down next to Abe. "Find anythin'?"

He shrugged, "The bakeneko-"

"Nah," Red bleched, "Those things are more like… haunts." He peeked over Abe's shoulder. "Whatta 'bout… What about this?" He pointed with a stone finger.

Abe peered, "Nekomata? What's the difference?"

Hellboy smiled, pleased with himself. "Forked tail."

"She had one tail, Red."

"Well, if she were a bakeneko, why would she keep cat features?" -hic- "They turn to blend in... not..." A yawn escaped him, "Stick out."

Abraham sighed, "Yes, I suppose." He sat in silence a moment, thinking. The injury she had was bad, he wondered if she was still alive. "Red.. do you-" He turned to find his friend fast asleep, a light snore escaping his nose. Figured.

Leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees, Abe wondered if Hellboy would be okay. It seemed, now, that the only peace he had was when he slept, and sometimes even then... He always beat himself up when Liz left and Abe had begun to resent her for it. In his old age, he understood her need to find herself and her place, but she was selfish and wouldn't accept that her actions affected everyone.

"Am I interrupting?"

Abe looked over to find the voice, "Professor Broom, what are you doing awake?"

The man chuckled, "I may not be very young, but I'm not that old. Now," He came over, walking past the slumbering Hellboy and sitting on the other side of Abe. "Tell me about this… Cat demon."

Hours later the alarm blared, but Abe woke up, instead, to Hellboy knocking on his glass. He had an impression on his face from sleeping on something. "Time to go again," He said, his voice sounding far away. "Ya ready?"

Abe broke the surface of the water, "As ever."

They walked alongside each other on the way upstairs to the trucks. "What is it?" Blue asked with a yawn.

"Somethin' crawled out of the water by the Brooklyn Bridge." Red looked over, "I'm sick of this three-in-the-mornin' shit."

Abe patted his shoulder playfully, "While the rest of the world sleeps, as they say."

Everything was spinning, her equilibrium was off and it was making her sick. Neeka couldn't remember when she had last vomited anymore. She held her side which had all but stopped bleeding. Three deep gashes on her right side. She almost chuckled but all of her energy was being routed to staying alive. Standing on a rooftop, Neeka had no idea where she was anymore and her vision was growing fuzzy. Her legs began to wobble and she struggled to merely stand. _'Getting too old for this.'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound; heavy tires at too early an hour. On ear rotated to double-check, and she was sure.

The ride there was silent and Hellboy didn't look very pleased. Abe knew why, but kept to himself. Albeit, he should have known how long that would last.

"Why is he here, Blue?"

"I… The professor?" He shrugged, playing dumb. "I couldn't tell you."

"He could get hurt."

Abe glanced at HB, "He knows the risks, just like you."

"My risks are different! He's retired for a reason, he shouldn't be here."

"That's his choice, Red." Abraham said solemnly as he pulled on his boots. "Everyone has one."

Hellboy sighed, "Yeh." The vehicle came to a halt and the two could hear shouting coming from outside. Hellboy stood, cocking the Samaritan. "That's our cue."

Neeka followed the sound, nearly falling off a building. The heavy noise from the car, the squawking of that old bald man-she knew it was them, and that they were up to no good.

Abe watched as the large creature emerged out of the water and crawled onto shore. It was large and covered in an odd slime and muck from the river. Grey with green hues, no eyes and a large mouth with rows of sharp teeth. The only legs it had were its two in front, the rest of its body was fat and snake-like in nature. But what stuck out most was a large and transparent green sack filled with little round balls under its chin. It wrapped around its neck and seemed to quiver and have a warmth about it. He wondered what it was.

Manning stepped from the vehicle, "What is it, Fishstick?" He glared over to Abe. But his question was answered when one of their guys got too close and the creature spit an acid from its sack, covering him with it. He screamed in agony as it burned through his clothes, his body, his bones…

The smell that lifted from the mush that was left of the man stung Hellboy's nostrils. He shook his head before turning to his father, "Don't get too close."

Broom smiled, "You needn't tell me so." He wasn't there for that anyhow. Patiently, he would wait.

The creature approached the sizzling remains of the man and sniffed before raising its head and hissing at the others. The men took aim and opened fire. As the bullets hit the monster it jumped and writhed about, shrieking in pain.

An odd sense hit Blue like a bat, as if something was wrong. "Wait!" Abe heard his voice in unison with another as he outstretched his hand to the crowd. He looked behind him to find…

Neeka stood off-balance, her breathing was labored. "You'll kill it." She said, her voice struggled to leave her throat.

"That's part of the job," Hellboy said as he raised his gun to his shoulder.

Without response, she stepped forward, each pace seemed to be painful. She passed the men, no one wanting to touch her just by her scent alone; death.

She went up to the panting creature, kneeling beside it. Neeka lifted her hand to it only to be met with a screech. She waited until the creature laid its head back down before she placed her hand on its bleeding shoulder.

Abe approached her from behind, "I..."

"That sack holds its children." She looked over her shoulder at him, a scowl on her face. "He spits the acid that protects the eggs at a threat, killing the children in the process." She stood, nearly falling. "This creature is endangered, and you're killing it!"

Abe took a step back, "I-It was a necessary-"

"It came from the water to birth its kin! It wasn't hurting anyone!" She turned to it, her face covered with disgust. "**How** is this necessary?"

Abraham was about to respond when Hellboy spoke up. "Kid..." He walked over, standing over her. "You alright?"

Neeka stumbled forward, "I'm fine... Just..." She reached out her hand to the dying creature, but as it leaned it's head up to touch her for comfort...

Abe kneeled beside the girl, touching her lightly with two fingers. "She's alive, but barely."

"Then we'll take her with us." Broom spoke from behind.

"Like hell!" Tom squawked, "She's not our responsibility."

Hellboy smirked, silently bending down to scoop her up.

"Put. Her. Down!" Manning fumed.

HB glanced to Abe before walking to the truck, passing Tom. "Make me."

"Tresh'ne..." Neeka's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She stared at the ceiling, trying to recall anything that would tell her where she was.

Sitting up, her side went electric with pain. She yelped as she grabbed it, but felt cloth. Looking down she found her jacket and shirt had been taken and she was left with only her black sports bra. Her entire midsection was wrapped in gauze. Was she in a hospital? No, they wouldn't have treated her... She rubbed her neck and slid off of the metal bed, her bare feet meeting the cold floor. She walked on her toes, as always, and her sharp nails clicked against the shiny tile.

"Finally awake, I see." A voice chuckled.

Neeka jumped, hiding behind a cabinet.

"No need to be frightened." It sounded elderly and she didn't recognize it. "We're not going to hurt you."

She was trembling with pain from the position she was curled up in. "Yea? J-just like you didn't hurt the krebasaur?"

"You are quite knowledgeable for your age. Why don't you come out so we can talk?"

"We're talking right now," she took in a sharp breath. "Aren't we?"

Broom grimaced, "Yes, we are." He adjusted himself in his chair. "So, what's your name?"

"What's it to you?" She replied stiffly, blowing her short auburn hair out of her face.

"Oh, humor an old man, hmm?"

She sat in silence, leaning here head against the metal.

"Well," he spoke up, repositioning himself. "My name is Professor Trevor Broom."

"Odd, who has a cleaning utensil as a last name?"

He chuckled, "Oh, it's more of an abbreviation of sorts."

More silence lingered and she tossed thoughts around in here head. He seemed genuine but what if it was a ruse?

"Neeka." She finally broke.

"Neeka, what a pretty name. Why don't you come out and talk with me, Neeka?"

She poked her nose out, checking for others before uneasily standing. Broom gestured to a chair across from him as she walked over.

"That's a fairly bad scar," he said, gesturing to the mark just under her left shoulder. Pink skinned puffed out where a deep cut must have been. "Where did it come from?"

Neeka touched it lightly, "Gamayun, actually... It nearly took off my entire arm."

"Mmm," he said with a nod. "And the tattoo?"

Neeka glared, stiffening."What?"

He gestured behind her, "The black line with lettering down your spine."

She shook her head, moving away. "We're done here."

Broom sighed, "Leave if you wish. Although it isn't like you have anywhere to go."

She stopped in her tracks just before the door. "You've been following me?"

"Oh, that isn't necessary. You know as well as I that some people do not have the same advantages as others."

"By 'some people' you mean-"

"Please don't say that word, I find it so offensive." He rose to his feet with aid of his cane. "Paranormal persons, I like to think of it as."

Neeka huffed, "So what? You just want me to stay here?"

"Isn't that more preferable than homelessness?" He waved her over, "Enough of that, come sit."

She hesitated before allowing her fingers to slip from the handle. She walked back and gingerly took a seat, staring at the floor.

"Can you read the Lemurian on your back?"

Her eyes shot up and locked with his, untrusting.

"I suppose you can, as I can tell you've tried having the marks covered with black ink."

She looked back to the floor, "It always shows through. Keeps... coming back."

Broom nodded, "I thought as much." He tapped his finger on his cane, "Well, let's find you a room. You look like you could use a meal and some rest, hmm?" He made his way towards the door. Neeka raised an eyebrow before following after him.

As they stepped through the door Neeka noticed two men in black suits standing just outside.

Trevor caught her stare, "Merely a precaution, my friend."

She kept close to him, as if nobody would attack her if he was close by. He pointed and spoke, showing her around but she hardly listened. Her mind was plagued at why this man was taking care to her. No Han had ever given her a second thought before...

"Ey," she looked up to find she was in a library, and a red man sat twenty feet from her on a couch. He was hastily putting out a cigar. "How are ya, pop?" He spoke without looking up.

"Just showing our newest agent around."

Neeka gave the professor a look, clearly they would have to talk further.

Hellboy glanced up and spotted the woman. "Heh," he chuckled. "Can't wait to see what Manning thinks about that."

"I was actually hoping you could entertain our guest while I go speak with Tom."

"What." Red and Neeka said in unison.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine."

Just then, Abraham walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Neeka.

She gave a soft smirk, "Mm." The only sound that would leave her throat, a simple acknowledgement.

"I-I..."

"Blue!" Hellboy shouted as he hoisted himself off the couch and walked over to Abe, putting his heavy hand on his shoulder. "_So_ glad you're here. I've got to do this thing, and I need you to-"

"Hellboy," Red winced at his father's voice, "You will stay here." He turned back to Neeka, speaking in whisper. "If he gives you any trouble," he made a fist. "You know what to do."

Neeka smiled down at him with a nod.

Hellboy smiled as well, until he left and he allowed his scowl to return. He looked over to the girl who was still watching his father. _'A replacement for Liz...'_ He shook his head before lighting his cigar back up again and returning to the couch.

She made a face at the smell before looking to Abe who had been standing idly in silence.

He caught her look and spoke up, standing a few inches taller than her. "Abraham Sapien," he said as he inclined his head. "And you?"

"Are hungry."

Abe flinched, "I, uh..."

"Is there a cafeteria in this place?"

He nodded, fidgeting. "I can show you to it if you'd like?"

Neeka nodded in return, her expression remaining neutral. They walked out together, leaving Hellboy scowling on the couch. He wouldn't stand for this. Liz would be back, they didn't need this chick. Moreover, she didn't belong here. Something felt off, and Hellboy would find out what it was...


End file.
